


Imposing Conditions

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a present for the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imposing Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 89

"I have something for you," the Doctor says, and holds out something -- a small cylinder wrapped in elegant black paper.

The Master hesitates just a fraction of a second before accepting it. "For me, Doctor? And it's not even my birthday."

"Just something to say that I was thinking of you."

The Master slits the paper open, and one elegant eyebrow arches. "Beard conditioner, Doctor?"

"The finest on the planet." The Doctor gives him a wicked grin. "After all, I'd hate to explain to the Brigadier why I'm showing up at UNIT headquarters with a severe case of beard burn."


End file.
